Férin
border |symbol = Blason de Férin.svg |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |image = Eterna Skyline.png |caption = over Férin. |region = Ville de Férin |nation = Federation of Disparu |area = 2,350 km² |location = 51° 23′ 0″ N, 68° 42′ 0″ W |population = 2.8 million }}Férin ( in French, in English), formerly known as Eterna and Ferinh, is Disparu's capital, and is also its largest and most populated city. Férin serves not only as a centre for political affairs within Disparu, but also as a centre for scientific research and technological innovation. The current mayor of Férin is Platina Berlitz. Férin is located on in . Parts of the city are located on the outer shores of the lake. Due to the city's sheer size, it is one of Disparu's nineteen departments. Férin is well known for its expansive , featuring not only a fleet of eco-friendly , but also a highly efficient . The city has one of the most roads in the world, containing wide paths for walking, numerous and an underground system for pedestrians. History Férin was originally named Ferinh. It was a constructed by the rational communist state of Saboria, and served as the state's capital until its eventual dissolution. During that time, the city was transformed from a relatively small city to a modern and bustling megalopolis. It was not only a centre for politics in Canada, but also a centre of technology, knowledge and innovation. After the referendum of 2009, the city was renamed to Eterna by the Disparu Committee. According to a recently declassified Committee document released by the Government, the city's name was changed in order to disassociate it with its past. The city served as the first capital of Disparu from 26 February 2009 to 27 July 2009, when the capital was moved to Jubilife (formerly ). The Government claimed that the capital was moved since the city was becoming congested, and the government needed a new city that was solely dedicated to governmental functions. However, a recently-declassified memo later showed that the Government moved the capital as it wanted to disassociate Disparu with its past. The city was the site of several events in the FLQ Crisis. The crisis began on 1 July 2011, with the destruction of the Eterna Stock Exchange (described as a "literal stock exchange crash") at the hands of the (FLQ). The city was eventually taken over on 23 August 2011 by the FLQ after the Front stormed in and defeated the troops stationed within the city. During the attack, the Government began to evacuate some residents, as well as high-profile targets (such as politicians), out of the city. These efforts were somewhat unsuccessful, however, as a majority of the city's residents were still in the city when the Front completely took over. The Front would later arrest politicians and other Government employees unable to evacuate the city, deeming them all to be political opponents. Two weeks later, the Front declared the city as the Technocratic Commune of Nouveau Saboria, a city-state independent from Disparu. Skirmishes between the Disparuean Forces and the Front immediately broke out, in an attempt by the former to bring down the Front and restore Disparuean rule in the city. The city's outskirts were also bombarded by Disparuean troops, though great pains were taken to ensure that civilians and Government assets in the city were not harmed. The city was eventually retaken by the Disparuean Forces' Special Operations branch on 11 October 2011. At midnight, a nuclear weapon was detonated over the city. The resulting EMP blast knocked out electronics in the city, thus putting the Front at a severe disadvantage. Special Operations forces then stormed into the city, gunning down FLQ troops, and liberating the city sector-by-sector. The city was completely retaken by morning, and surviving FLQ members were immediately arrested. Over the next few months, the Government would spend billions in order to repair the damage caused by these events. Following the dissolution of Disparu, the city was renamed to Férin after a referendum regarding the city's name. "Férin" is a Francophone version of the city's original name, Ferinh. The campaign to change the city's name to its original was led by both Paul and Platina Berlitz, both of whom were in the city's interim government at that time. The change was seen by many residents as last act of de-Pokémonization. The city's renaming was also unanimously supported by the city council's members. Following the Second Quiet Revolution, the city was once again declared as Disparu's capital. In order to house the new Government's various institutions, the interim government commissioned the reconstruction of various buildings formerly located in the old capital. These buildings were formally opened following the re-proclamation of Disparu. Sectors The city is split into seven sectors, each being located in a different part of the city. They are Nord de Férin '', ''Sud de Férin, Est de Férin, Ouest de Férin, the Communes de Férin ( ) and the Zone gouvernementale (Government Zone). An autonomous sector known as the SkyCity resides across from Férin in the mainland, and features a large concentration of . The first four sectors and the SkyCity are mostly residential sectors. Diplomatic Quarters The Diplomatic Quarters (French: Quartier diplomatique) is an informal term that refers to the neighbourhood where all , as well as buildings owned by foreign governments to house their diplomatic staff or represent their interests, are located. The Diplomatic Quarters is located near the Zone gouvernementale. A gallery of embassies within this area is as follows: MalvinasEmbassyDisparu.jpg|The embassy of , located at 21 avenue des Présidents. UnitedNetherlandsEmbassyDisparu.jpg|The embassy of Clinkham Wood, located at 14 avenue des Présidents. EagleianEmbassyDisparu.jpg|The embassy of Eagleia, located at 3 rue Anrise. BesaidianEmbassyinDisparu.png|The embassy of Grand Besaid, located at 8 rue Anrise. GrossgermaniaEmbassyDisparu.jpg|The embassy of Großgermania, located at 7 rue Eszett. NewEnglandEmbassyDisparu.jpg|The embassy of J Andres, located at 12 avenue des Présidents. ZargathiaEmbassyDisparu.jpg|The embassy of Kitex, located at 9 avenue des Présidents. SelenarctosEmbassyDisparu.jpg|The embassy of , located at 11 avenue des Présidents. RoughPartsEmbassyDisparu.jpg|The embassy of Transvaal, located at 2 rue Anrise. OldDominionEmbassyDisparu.jpg|The embassy of Vaurenere, located at 15 rue Anrise. Notable Locations aeroDome The aeroDome is a modern stadium in Férin owned by aeroDisparu. Located in the heart of the Communes, it is a multipurpose stadium, and can acommodate basketball, and and . It is home to the Feus de Férin (ice hockey) and the Scythers de Férin (basketball). The aeroDome is notable for its retractable roof. Bank of Disparu The headquarters of the Bank of Disparu (French: Banque du Disparu) is located within the Government Zone. The bank helps plan the government budget, manages the printing and minting of new money, controls the country's gold reserves and releases statistics about the local and international economy, both of which are available for public viewing. The building housing the Bank of Disparu is one of the most eco-friendly buildings in Disparu. Its energy system is highly efficient, and 40% of its energy comes from and . Center Tower The Center Tower (French: Tour Centre) is a located in the centre of Férin. At 632 m, it is the second tallest building in Disparu. The Center Tower contains an area of 380,000 m², and has 120 floors. The tower houses nine indoor gardens, situated between the main building and the glass facade, with a height of more than 10 meters each. An indoor public park is also located within the tower. The tower is mostly powered by 54 located at its rooftop. Construction on the Center Tower started in 1974 under the Saborian regime. Construction ended in 1978. Centre for Foreign Affairs The Centre for Foreign Affairs (French: Centre des Affaires étrangères), located in the government zone, is the headquarters of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Originally constructed in the former capital of Jubilife, it was reconstructed in Férin after Jubilife was destroyed following the country's fall. The Centre is notable for the shell-shaped building that is part of the Centre. It is a common misconception that this building houses the entire centre - this building is, in fact, only its entrance. A majority of the Centre's offices and other rooms are located in adjacent buildings connected to this shell-shaped building. The Centre has advanced equipment and a connection in order to aid its often hectic affairs. The equipment is used to coordinate diplomatic messages and information being sent in and out of Disparu. Along with advanced equipment for coordinating diplomatic transmissions and services, the Centre also has live feeds from the Disparu News Network and a variety of other news channels in order to obtain real-time news reports. Chancellery .]] The Chancellery (French: Chancellerie) is the official residence of the Chancellor. It is located in the government zone, and is not far from the Citadelle and the National Assembly House. The Chancellery, like various other government buildings, was originally located in Jubilife, but was rebuilt in Férin. The Chancellery houses the Chancellor's private office and library, a conference room for the Chancellor's staff, and various other rooms (such as bedrooms, dining rooms, a kitchen, and utility rooms). Due to the Chancellery's high-profile status, security within the building and surrounding areas is extremely tight. Security within the Chancellery is provided by the Judicial Police. Citadelle de Férin The Citadelle de Férin (also known as Château Eterna) is the official residence of the Administrator. It was also the first of the now-deposed Monarchy and his family. The Citadelle is located atop Château Hill in the Government Zone. The Citadelle also houses various museums in its various wings, and also serves as a possible meeting place for the Executive Council. The Citadelle is open to tours which occur several times a day, though security within the building remains high. In fact, there are many military installations throughout the building. The Citadelle is home to Victory, a statue commemorating Disparu's second anniversary of independence. Originally located in Darach Park, Jubilife, it was given as a gift by Germanian Emperor Michael von Preußen. After the fall and destruction of Jubilife, the statue was secretly moved to Férin, where it was rededicated. The building was originally a started in 2008, after the Canadian Crisis. Constructed under the direction of Caitlin Darach, it served as the seat of the Disparu Committee's operations and campaigns. After the secession, its building plans were immediately changed by Darach in order to convert it into the official residence of the Monarch. A , a , , bedrooms, halls, , a personal and several other rooms were added to make the building feel more like a proper home for the Monarch, while all but one government chamber were converted into other rooms. The final version of the building was completed on 15 March 2009 and inaugurated a week later on 22 March 2009. The building was immediately occupied by then-Queen Caitlin Darach after its inauguration. The building fell out of use when the capital was moved to Jubilife, Darach's eventual assassination and Lance Pikachurin's rise to the throne. Pikachurin, and his family spent most of their time in Château Jubilife due to personal reasons, and only returned to the building for holidays or any important events in Eterna. The the building was only used for official ceremonies, celebrations and award ceremonies that involves the Monarch himself. The building finally lost its title as the official residence of the Monarch on 18 March 2011, when the title was awarded to Château Jubilife. The move was extremely trivial, as the Monarch and his family already spent most of their time in Château Jubilife. Following the Second Quiet Revolution, and the restoration of the city's status as capital, the Château was renamed the Citadelle de Férin to reflect the city's restoration. The Citadelle was then chosen as the official residence of the Administrator. It has since undergone minor renovations in order to maintain the building's façade. It is rumoured that the Citadelle is by the of Caitlin Darach, its first occupant. ComIntern HQ The ComIntern HQ (French: QG de l'Internationale communiste), as its name implies, housed the primary headquarters of the Communist International (ComIntern), whose secondary headquarters were located in . The building was used by the ComIntern's members to discuss political issues and vote on actions that would be done by the entire organization. The ComIntern occupied the building from its inception until the organization's dissolution following the fall of communist Canada. The building then somewhat fell into disuse. In 2006, the city began restoration efforts on the building due to its historical significance. The lower floors were converted into a museum dedicated to the Saborian and communist Canadian era, as well as in general. A majority of the remaining floors were leased by the Communist Party as their headquarters. Following the party's dissolution, the lease on those floors were transferred to the Social Democratic Party. The party currently uses the building as their headquarters. Disparuean Archives The Disparuean Archives (French: Archives disparuennes) is located within the Communes. As its name suggests, the building is home to the Ministry of Communications' Disparuean Archives. The archives is home to thousands of records, ranging from government manuscripts and declassified Disparu Committee documents to historical records (such as and old census data). The archives is also home to the original Disparuean copies of all treaties signed by Disparu, both active and inactive. Anyone may access the archives, although certain sections of the archives require scheduling an appointment with the archives' staff, and even fewer require the user to pass several security checks. Government officials with sufficient clearance may also access sensitive records that are unaccessible to the public. DNN Centre The DNN Centre is the headquarters of the Disparu News Network, located at the Communes. Many shows broadcast nationally and internationally, such as Le Monde maintenant (the DNN's flagship news program), are either broadcast live or taped from the centre. The centre boasts more than a dozen studios, each varying in size and use, and hundreds of rooms dedicated to . It is equipped with state-of-the-art hardware and software to ensure that all shows produced by the centre are of a high quality. The centre has a visitor centre and a museum dedicated to the history of television, and operates tours for the public every other week. The Centre's largest studio is converted into a debate chamber in the days leading up to a general election. The chamber is used for both the Administratorship and Chancellorship debates, and can be attended by both journalists and members of the public. Headquarters of the Disparuean Forces The Headquarters of the Disparuean Forces (French: Quartier général des Forces disparuennes), located at the outskirts of Férin, is the central headquarters of the Disparuean Forces. Not much is known about it, as it is generally closed to the public and is heavily guarded from any intruders. Headquarters of the Disparuean Intelligence Agency The Headquarters of the Disparuean Intelligence Agency (French: Quartier général de l'Agence disparuenne de renseignement), located at the outskirts of Férin, is the Disparuean Intelligence Agency's headquarters. Only authorized personnel may enter the building, and even those who are authorized to enter are required to go through several checkpoints before being allowed to enter. No cameras or any media device is allowed unless authorized. Nakheel Tower The Nakheel Tower (French: Tour Nakheel) is a skyscraper located north of the Center Tower. At 1,203 m, it is the tallest building in Disparu. The tower has an approximate usable area of 1,490,000 m², 196 floors and 150 double-deck . It is primarily occupied by numerous offices, luxurious apartments, and prestigious restaurants. The tower also has a large health club, and an . Like the Center Tower, construction on the Nakheel Tower started in 1974, under the Saborian regime. Construction ended on 1979. National Assembly House The National Assembly House (French: Chambre de l'Assemblée nationale) is the main building of the Government Complex in Férin. As its name implies, it is the seat of the National Assembly. It houses the assembly's debating chambers, various committee rooms, deputy offices, and the office of the Chancellor. It also houses the debate chambers of the Executive Council. Some of its wings and galleries have been turned into museums dedicated to Disparuean history and culture. Historically, it had also served as the headquarters of the legislature of Almia (a non-extant province of Disparu). During the FLQ Crisis, the building was used as the main headquarters of the Front when it declared the city as an independent state. Furthermore, the building was used as a site for negotiations between Labrador and Disparu. The National Assembly's debate chambers, the Chamber of Deputies, is a large auditorium mainly composed of 250 seats arranged around a central area in a . These seats are equipped with control panels used for voting. Throughout the chamber are screens used to display information relevant to a debate being held, as well as data on votes cast by deputies. In the central area, on a raised platform, are seats for the Speaker and executive officials, while a table for clerks and pages is situated farther off from this platform. Seats for members of the public and journalists are situated at the second level of the chamber. The Chamber of Deputies' wooden scheme and its large windows evoke images of Disparu's vast forests, and further promotes eco-friendliness by using natural light during the day, rather than artificial lighting. The Executive Council's debate chambers, the Executive Gallery, consists of seats occupied by executive officials set around a large, hollow, circular table. At the central area are chairs reserved for clerks and pages who are on duty during meetings of the Executive Council. The gallery is a large, cylindrical room with glass walls. Behind these glass walls are seats for members of the public and journalists. The glass walls serve as a reminder to the executive branch of the necessity of a . Nevertheless, the walls are equipped with dark, vertical that can be used to obscure the public's view of the gallery. These blinds are only activated if a meeting of Executive Council will deal with classified or sensitive data. National Library The National Library (French: Bibliothèque nationale) is located within the Communes. The National Library is home to thousands of books and other media (such as and movies), and is one of the largest libraries in Disparu. While everyone is free to browse through its massive collection, the process of borrowing materials out of the library has been criticized for being arduous and overly bureaucratic. This borrowing process is, however, more streamlined for academic institutions affiliated with the library. Palace of Justice The Palace of Justice (French: Palais de la Justice), located within the government zone, is the home of the Supreme Court of Disparu. Since it is a high risk location, it is heavily protected during hearings by the Supreme Court, and security staff from the Judicial Police are always on guard both within and outside the building. Visitors who wish to attend a court hearing must submit an application in advance via the Supreme Court's official website. However, this will not guarantee them a spot in the hearing, since there are a limited number of seats, and other important individuals, media representatives and reporters are prioritized. Visitors who have been accepted must pass a security clearance before entering, must be formally dressed, cannot bring food or drinks (with the exception of water) into the court, may not talk or make noises during the session, and may only leave during breaks. Sarkara-Leclerc International Airport Sarkara-Leclerc International Airport (French: Aéroport international de Sarkara-Leclerc) is a major serving the city of Férin and it's surrounding areas. It is the largest and busiest airport in Disparu, and it is also aeroDisparu's busiest . The airport is named after Lynneth Sarkara and Fjodor Leclerc, two Chairmen of Saboria and communist Canada. Sister cities Eterna has two recognized by Project CityConnect. * Khatalia, Grand Besaid * Tamaku, Grand Besaid Category:Cities Category:Capitals Category:Cities of Disparu Category:Project CityConnect